Dead Hearts
by ViolaPan
Summary: Eric and Colette meet under some nasty circumstances but it binds them together for longer than either of them e two end up fighting bad guys, fighting each other, and merging worlds. A series of short stories about the two and how they deal with the crap that life throws at them. Eric/Oc


So every time I come up with a plot for an Eric/Oc fic my thoughts get jumbled or lost and I can't figure out where to go with it. So this is a "one shot" aka I will probably add more but it won't be a linear story. So there will be more incidents between these two characters and adventures but it wouldn't be an A to B story. Still, I hope to deliver good reading and I hope you guys like it.

The beginning is a little shaky but bear with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own sheeeeit.

No really, I own nothing.

:::

_Oh but how were we to know_  
_That these are the days that bind you together, forever_  
_And these little things define you forever, forever_  
_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_  
_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?  
(Bastille - Bad Blood)_

The trunk popped open and the larger man, with the blonde beard, yanked the girl out and threw her to the ground with a thud. She was out cold, probably had been for some time, but nonetheless, her hands and feet were still tied.

A giant flashlight sat in the center of the clearing where Blonde Beard and Red Curls stood, staring at their prizes. Blonde Beard lit a cigarette and turned to a lump curled on the other side of the fire.

"You think that's enough silver?" Red Curls asked his pal while the lump growled in response and Blonde Beard chuckled," Oh, I'm not worried."

"And what about the girl?" Red Curls asked, walking towards her and giving her a good kick in the ribs. She let out a moan and rolled onto her back. It was an awkward position, what with her hands tied behind her and all. "She goin' be 'nuff of a message?"

"Hell, who cares? Her sister is probably too messed up to even notice she's gone. We kill her here, make it look like the vamp did it, and bam. Our job is done. Doesn't matter if her sister gets the message, we did our job, we get our pay."

"You think she figgered out why she's here yet?"

"Lark, she's been unconscious since ya tossed her in the trunk. She hasn't had much time."

"Shame," Lark, apparently, asked, crouching down, "I think it's only fair if she knows what she's dyin' for."

"Yeah, the truth is all that you're after." Blonde Beard circled the vampire-lump now, ignoring the two on the other side of the light. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in other things, would you?"

"She's out cold, Ronnie…she won't mind if the last good feelin' she gets comes from me. I like to thin I'm doin' a good deed." Lark had his arms around the girl and was working on the knots.

"What the hell, man!" Ronnie stomped over to the two and threw his cigarette down. "Don't untie the bitch. We can't risk anything."

Lark was up and in Ronnie's face in seconds, "I called dibs, asshole!"

The two were in a heated argument in seconds, oblivious to what was happening around them.

And what was happening around them? Well, the girl had come to, at least somewhat. She knew enough to know she had seconds to free her feet from the ropes that held them. She also knew that the violent shaking mass on the opposite side of the flashlight was going to be her salvation. Weak and hurting, she couldn't take down these two brutes on her own. And if the vampire decided to rip her to shreds in the process? Well, what did it matter if these men were going to kill – and rape – her anyways?

So she crawled on her hands and knees as quietly as she cold until her unpreparedness caught up with her and her shadow covered the two arguing men.

"Lark. Do you see what I see?" Ronnie turned slowly, pulling an unlit cigarette out of it's packet. The girl froze and Lark took two big steps and made his way over to her.

"Lady, looks like we didn't hit you hard enough." He picked her up by the arms and forced her to be eye to eye with him. She spit into his face, which only pissed him off. So she slammed her head forward into his thick skull. It was enough to almost knock her out again.

Infuriated and possibly feeling a headache coming on, Lark tossed her to the side. "Fuckin' dyke." He kicked the dirt over towards her.

"Enough, let's get the tools outta the car. We'll retie her up, drain the vamp, and you can have you fun with her. But this shit has to be done by 3 a.m. or we don't get paid. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lark nodded and made his way to the trunk. Ronnie walked up to the vampire and squatted down.

"You old, fucker? You gonna make a lot of clients happy. Lotta sick people well. Or sicker, if you get what I mean. Yeah. You'll be a lot of use to us. Thanks in adva-"

But Ronnie's gloating was cut short. The girl wasn't quite knocked out the second time she was thrown. Close, but no cigar. She had used what was left of her strength to clutch onto the silver net covering the vampire. She gave it one big yank and fell back.

The vampire was free but Ronnie was not. The girl looked up at the angry giant in amazement as he clutched Ronnie by the throat. He was angry and terrifying and, well, blonde. The fangs that were glistening in his mouth appeared to grow by the second but that could have been internal bleeding that led her to think that.

It happened fast, Ronnie's torture. First his arms were ripped from his body, and then his tongue. The vampire tossed him to the ground and made his way slowly towards the shaking, and now, wearing wet pants, Lark. He was holding a stake as if it were a rosary, praying on it. Praying to the infuriated vampire.

"Y-ya don't…p-leeeease!" He cried or gurgled, as the vampire plunged his hand into Lark's stomach where he pulled out various vital organs. He dropped to the forest floor with a dull thud, staining the ground crimson.

That's what stood out for some reason. The crimson color that covered the ground, the men, and now that he was coming towards her, the angry vampire.

Her eyes were blinking closed but she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She was in so much pain but she didn't want it to end. Because if the pain ended, she was dead.

-:::-

I've heard it said that you die twice. Once, when the last breath leaves your body, and again, when your name is spoken for the last time.

Considering everything, both of my deaths were about to come soon.

That was me. I was that girl on the forest floor. Captured by two assholes that my sister had a debt with. The nerve of that chick.

Matilda, that's her name, and it's her fault this all happened. It's her fault I was beat and thrown into a trunk and dragged into the woods to be murdered. It didn't matter though, the woods part, because the damage they did to me earlier in the night had me feeling like death was already here. Or, possibly, walking towards me in the form of a giant blonde vampire.

Long story short? I was meeting her at a coffeehouse to talk. She needed money again, big surprise, and I wanted to send her to rehab. I wasn't going to tell her that but I just wanted assurance that it was time. Well, here I was, dying, and I can confirm that it was in fact, time.

My guess? She saw the men in the coffeehouse when we were supposed to meet and ran off. Without warning me.

Matilda was 7 years younger than me, a college dropout of LSU after two years. She got a job at a 24-hour grocery store that helped her live in a shitty apartment by campus but I was fairly confident the money went towards other things. Drugs, you see.

We were all we had left. Our parents had recently "disappeared", if you will, and it was just the two of us. Soon to be one of us.

The vampire crouched down in front of me and pulled my head back gently. I found myself staring up at him. I should have been terrified after what I had just seen him do to the other men but for some reason I wasn't. If I was going to die at least he was going to kill me, and it wouldn't be because I couldn't fight off these two brutes.

"Hmmm…" Blondie hmm'd, leaning closer to me, "You like living, don't you?"

What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't, even if I wanted to, so I blinked.

"Well, if you don't answer me, I'll never know." He released my head and I closed my eyes.

"Alright, alright, calm down. No need to panic." He chuckled and I looked at him again. He was licking the blood off of his lips. It was then that I was aware that he had no scares from the silver. Had he healed that fast or had eating that one guys liver helped him out a bit?

He pulled me towards him and kneeled down. He laid my head in the middle of his lap and pressed his wrist to my lips. It felt weird. Why was this guy pressing his wrist against me? This was an odd way to smother someone.

Wait. Oh. He's bleeding. He's bleeding…onto my lips? What the hell? I wasn't all there at this point and I opened my mouth to protest since I couldn't move any other part of me.

Opening my lips allowed the blood to flow freely into my mouth. I didn't know what to do. So I shut my eyes and swallowed, concentrating on not using my tongue because, you know, I shouldn't. Although. It was good. And I wanted to. It was warm and sweet and it made me feel like I was going to be perfectly fine.

"I don't give my blood freely like this, but I suppose you are only as close you are to death because you pulled the silver off of me. Granted, you would have died anyways. So. We're slightly even." He pulled his wrist away and I found myself staring at him. He leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, "Slightly."

I wondered at this as he pulled back and smiled at me, smoothing my dark hair away from my face. I blinked at him a few times before I felt myself falling into a warm, comforting darkness.

-:::-

And that was how I, Colette Berg, met Eric Northman. I didn't know what meeting him meant. In fact, I didn't know that after one night together we'd find ourselves in each other's company constantly. In good times and in bad.

If I had known better, would anything have changed?

Hell no. God, he can be frustrating, and annoying, and horrible. But there's more to him than that. And thanks to my nearly dying…I started living.

The night I met Eric Northman my life changed, and I knew from then on, the last person to utter my name wouldn't be doing it for a very, very, long time. Funny how things change.

Hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if the spacing is off...Also, positive reviews welcome!


End file.
